


Coma White

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Facials, Guessing game, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kinks, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, PewDiePie Gets Pied, Public Humiliation, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tied-Up Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Coma White

The internet would have a field day with this technical collaboration let alone learning that the pair of pals had recently started datingl at least they could agree on keeping quiet for now. Since this was the first hired production deal being done for the company Revelmode, so of course Felix wanted to enlist his secret boyfriend’s help in getting this project produced, trying not to make things more awkward than they needed to be as thick fingers bound him to a chair with rope.

“Let’s start with an easy one,” the Irishman stated simply with a smirk at what seemed like eagerness in the other’s expression, “Are you PewDiePie?”

“No, wait… Yes.”

“Seriously dude?! Truth…”

“Phew…”

“Shit’s ‘bout to get real,” he remarked, rolling up the script into a cylinder and batting it around, “D’you think you’re the best YouTuber in the world?”

“Without a doubt!”

“You egotistical asshole…”

“You heard it here first, folks!! I’m the best YouTuber ever!”

“Everyone thinks they are, Felix.”

“We can agree on that at least.”

Covered in shaving cream from getting pied for lying about wanting to look like him and Mark by dyeing blonde hair white he gasped out how he wanted to be, and look, like Sean. Sputtering out the foam again after another wrong answer he began to shift in the seat uncomfortably as some of it dribbled down the back of his neck, trying not to pay attention to the other reason as to why he was getting antsy all of a sudden.

“Do you like cream on your face?”

“...Yeah?”

“Really, you’re into this?!”

“Guess I am, pie me again.”

“Are you into kinky shit?”

“I mean, I’m-” Felix started to say, craning his neck downward in a mixture of embarrassment and trying to send a message to the other that he was actually getting aroused instead of using this as a bit, “Tied up and creamed, and I got a boner…”

“Do you have a hard on right now?”

“No, I wish…”

“Sure ya don’t…”

“You wanna check that, bro?”

“Later…” his partner purred out with a twinkle of lust reflected in baby blue eyes as he took one of the pies and pressed it onto the tented trousers, “Cream’s hiding it, so I can’t see.”

“What the fuck are we shooting here?!”

“Uh, guys?” Ken interrupted, a knowing look on his face given away when giggles could not be contained any longer at the absurd sight despite the two getting out of hand, “Why don’t we take a breather? It’s gettin’ kinda steam in here ain’t it?”

“He’s gotta point, y’know?”

“Undo these knots then, will ya?”

Doing as asked the Irishman went to working out the knots that were now slightly damp due to the shaving cream easily getting everywhere on set from their antics. Helping his boyfriend to stand on unstable legs Jack escorted the Swede by the waist since it was apparent to the few people in the room with them what was going on to another room, lock latching closed as he sharply shoved the other into another chair.

“Rough around the edges, eh?”

“You’re ‘bout to find out, Fele,” he growled out, his own member twitching as a shudder shot through the man below him, lips crashing sloppily despite the cream getting in his mouth, “Mm… Glad t’ have a snack break between takes…”

“When we’re home you can have the full meal. Get rid of my boner, please?”

“Thought you’d never ask…” 

Exchanging another long kiss with battling tongues involved, Jack roughly removed himself despite the protesting whine that followed him to his knees while fumbling with an Italian leather belt, slipping denim down into a heap around white sock covered ankles. Palm running over bulging green plaid fabric in a teasing manner he watched hungrily as the small stain spread further down, looking up through light lashes as the other tilted his head back while a pink flush crawled up his exposed neck, “God, you look fuckin’ beautiful…”

“Must be talkin’ about yourself, Jackaboy.”

“Now you’re bein’ modest?!” he questioned with mild annoyance that only caused the blush to deepen in colour, “At least let me get the last word in ‘fore you’re mouth fucking me!”

“Shit, sorry... “

“It’s fine, I could never stay mad at ya. Ready?”

Nodding affirmatively, the trunks joined jeans on the carpeted floor as one hand wrapped around the base of Felix’s penis to bring it away from a trimmed stomach in vain as another dollop of white dotted the already dirtied black shirt. Tongue flicking outward to taste leaking precum a heavy huff came out from furled nostrils, other hand carefully cupping a fully loaded sack to answer his own query as to why he was so pent up, smirking once again as a thumb stroked the sensitive skin as the head slipped easily behind his lips. 

“Oh babe…” Pewds panted out, incisor biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a louder outburst as he slid further inside the younger man’s mouth, overly sensitive and stimulated at the same time, “Let me get a few moves in, don’t wanna let loose just yet.”

Instead of easing up per request cheeks hollowed to add pressure, which gained him a string of swears in Swedish. Muffled laugh reverberating against the thick shaft allowed him to easily sink deeper as he hit the back of an experienced throat, slightly shoving against the dead end in a frenzy of forgetfulness as thrusts started to become fuller, seed stained saliva coating his cock as a string of connected them for an instant longer before it was flicked away by a thumb pressing against his opening, “Helvete…””

“Not my fault you got carried away,” Sean stated in a raspy voice as a few deep breaths were taken, curling a fist around the slickened member, “Luckily for you I won’t leave my man unfinished.”

“How kind! Especially when I’ll be puttin’ more cream on your face later.”

“Call me impatient.” 

Sharing in a chuckle at teasing an already cum covered tongue lolled out fully as the perky penis was pumped lazily, hooded eyes filled with desire deepening as spurts of sperm splashed against a well-kept beard. Quick to lap up the mess made Sean went in for another taste as a low grunt grew intensely, drinking the rest of what was offered as he went flaccid’ one had finished for the time being, but another had become aroused by the additional orgasm coursing through his partner.

“Don’t tell me you’re hard too! Fuck me…”

“At home. You at least have a change of clothes here!” 

“Fair enough, I just don’t want you ruining our next shoot.”

“How kind of you, babe…”

“I try, my love!”

“That’s all I could ask for,” Sean retorted with an eye roll followed by a sleepy smooch to let it be known that he was not actually annoyed, “You were from a perfect world, a world that blew me away today.”

“Shouldn’t that be _my_ line after my generous boyfriend sucked my soul out just now?”

“Like I said earlier, let me have the last word, Fele.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
